


Не война

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [94]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Не война

— Это не наша война... — мрачно бросил Фудзимия, ставя точку в споре.

Йоджи попытался было возразить, но Рана такие мелочи как чужое мнение давно уже не волновали.

Август в Токио выдался жарким и каким-то неприемлемо душным. Казалось, высотки небоскребов своими шпилями просверлили дыры в небесах и оттуда вылилось всё, что могло. Не осталось ни капли. Только колючее солнце исправно поджаривало землю. Газоны, несмотря на регулярную поливку, желтели пожухлой травой. От бензина болела голова, а от людей ощутимо подташнивало. Впрочем, Фудзимия совершенно не был уверен, что в последнем была виновата именно аномальная погода...

В середине дня у госпожи Мошо посетителей не было, как не было и кондиционера, и льда. Он кончился ещё на той неделе. Но Фудзимия приходил сюда не за прохладой (в конце концов, её можно было найти как внутри дома, так и в цветочном магазине — и там, и там работала сплит-система), а за правильным чаем и понимающей хозяйкой. Напудренное до фарфоровой белизны лицо, яркие румяна, подведенные выразительные глаза притягивали взгляд, а размеренные неторопливые движения задрапированного в тяжелое кимоно тела успокаивали. И именно спокойствия попытался лишить Рана раздавшийся в голове голос:

/Что, сакура завяла, не распустившись?/

Фудзимия даже не удосужился повернуть голову, чтобы удостоить нарушителя тишины своим вниманием.

Шульдих подошел и плюхнулся рядом, не заморачиваясь на то, чтобы соблюдать чужие традиции — попросту вытянул ноги.

Госпожа Мошо появление ещё одного гостя не замечала и продолжала улыбаться только одному своему посетителю. Это было неправильно. Ран чуть свел брови к переносице.

— Ладно-ладно, не дразню самурая... — хмыкнул Шульдих.

Госпожа Мошо "случайно" и это не заметила.

Фудзимия поднял пиалу и, вдохнув немного древесный запах чая, сделал маленький глоток. И только прикоснувшись к божественному напитку тихо уточнил:

— Это деловая или личная инициатива?

— И то, и то, — Шульдих улыбнулся, внимательно изучая точеный профиль собеседника. — Нам нечего делить.

— Теперь нечего, — согласно кивнул Фудзимия. — Так зачем ты пришел?

— Не все из вас разделяют твою точку зрения.

Фудзимия пожал плечами, а Шульдих продолжил свою мысль: — Повлияй на них.

— Это, кажется, твоя работа... — заметил Ран и чуть повернул голову к собеседнику. Шульдих скривился.

— Что, раз телепат, значит затычка во всех смыслах? — вспылил он.

У Шульдиха выдался не самый лучший день в его жизни, буквально не день Бекхема.

— Тебе виднее, — равнодушно качнул головой Ран.

— Они твоя команда, — попробовал Шульдих ещё раз. — Твоя забота.

— Кроуфорд у вас заботится и о таких мелочах? — наигранно удивился Фудзимия и вернул пиалу госпоже Мошо, которая снова принялась колдовать над ней.

— Вот видишь, как вы с ним похожи... Двое таких ответственных, сильных, умных, принципиальных...

— Врагов?

— Это незначительные детали. Хотя в одной команде вы бы не ужились.

— Почему же? — неожиданно даже для себя возразил Ран. — Два аналитика это прекрасно... Это...

— ...ужасно, — закончил Шульдих. — Ни один из вас не сумеет подмять другого, а страдать будут подчиненные.

— Компромиссы намного лучше открытой борьбы, — возразил Фудзимия.

Пиала снова перекочевала в его руки.

— И это мне говоришь ты?!

Шульдих не понимал прелести маленьких чашечек. Он предпочитал зеленому чаю черный. Большие "американские кружки" и что-нибудь пожрать. От этой японской бурды его стабильно клонило в сон.

— Всё проходит, всё меняется.

— То есть ты бы хотел работать с нами? — недоверчиво спросил Шульдих.

Он верил в "изменение Фудзимии" так же, как в "новую жизнь с понедельника". Радужно, но не воплотимо в действительность.

— Это было бы весьма интересно.

— Но? — Нет, Шульдих совершенно не собирался предлагать Фудзимии работать со Шварц, но ему было чертовски любопытно, неужели он согласится?

— Но нет. А теперь, будь любезен, оставь меня в покое.

Шульдих покачал головой, но задерживаться не стал.

— Смотри, не пожалей, когда пуля врага поймает тебя.

— Тогда будет уже поздно, — индифферентно закончил беседу Ран и, прикрыв глаза, сделал пару глотков чуть остывшего чая.

Зеленый чай успокаивал нервы и приносил прохладу.

Шульдих вышел на улицу, оскалился навстречу палящему солнцу и зарысил в сторону дома и кондиционера.

Дома у Шварц был рай с постоянным +24. Сплит-система работала прекрасно и бесшумно. Недаром всё-таки Кроуфорд настоял весной на её установке. Правда, сделал он это не из-за грядущей аномальной жары, а из-за перспективы выслушивать нытье рыжего по данному вопросу. В том, что Шульдих осложнил бы жизнь всем рядом находящимся, Кроуфорд ничуть не сомневался.

— Безрезультатно? — спросил Наги у заглянувшего на кухню Шульдиха.

Наое готовил еду. По крайней мере, то, что он, будучи японцем, таковой считал.

Рыжий поморщился:

— А пожрать что-нибудь есть? — Немец за годы жизни в Японии так и не привык к местной кухне. Сырую рыбу и рис он потреблять отказывался, органически не мог. Когда пришлось из-за не совсем успешного завершения одной махинации отсиживаться в норе трое суток, даже тогда он не смог пересилить себя.

Наое вздохнул.

— Для тебя я приготовлю еду позже. Оракул был прав и из разговора ничего путного не вышло?

Шульдих обзавелся в холодильнике сыром, утащил пару кусков белого хлеба и устроился за столом.

— Интересно, у Кроуфорда нет троюродного японского брата потерянного во младенчестве, а то я, кажется, знаю одну кандидатуру...

— Ты ошибаешься. Хотя от такого брата я бы не отказался, — вместо Наги ответил Кроуфорд, который слышал последнюю фразу Шульдиха. — А у нас есть что поесть?

— Суши.

— Я спрашивал поесть, — уточнил Брэд.

— Гайдзины, — привычно огрызнулся Наое. — Вон в холодильнике есть сыр и колбаса.

— Вот и он был не против поработать с тобой, но... — задумчиво продолжил свою мысль Шульдих и с заминкой иронично закончил: — ...укрощать своих стремительных барсов правосудия не намерен.

Кроуфорд заглянул в холодильник, вытащил все продукты необходимые для создания такого кулинарного шедевра, как сэндвич, и принялся за его приготовление. Прекрасно зная по опыту, что ужин в исполнении Наги — это занятие неспешное, десять раз ещё успеешь проголодаться.

— Ну ему же команду потом выхаживать.

— Судя по его настроению, он им ещё добавит... для округления больничных счетов в большую сторону.

— Даже так? — удивился Кроуфорд и с удовольствием откусил от получившегося ничуть не хуже чем в Сабвее сэндвича.

— Насколько я сумел уловить, Йоджи на днях попытался зажать Рана в темном уголке.

Кроуфорд оглушительно громко клацнул зубами и чуть не прикусил себе язык. Наги от неожиданности уронил васаби на пол.

— Представляете, как мне было трудно сдержаться, когда я выудил слово, которым Йоджи решил приласкать нашего драгоценного оппонента, — с непонятным выражением продолжил Шульдих.

— Это каким? — с подозрением уточнил Кроуфорд и с явно читающемся на лице сожалением отложил сэндвич на тарелку.

— Может лучше не при Наги?

— Нет уж, я тоже хочу узнать! — возмутился Наое, ловко пролевитировал тряпку к оброненному на пол продукту и принялся стирать следы своей неаккуратности.

— Ну, я вас предупреждал, — выставил перед собой руки Шульдих и, выдержав красивую паузу, обронил: — "Принцесса".

У Кроуфорда приподнялась бровь. Наое с трудом удержал контроль над тряпкой. Рыжий выразительно пожал плечами.

Хладнокровный, расчетливый убийца никак не совмещался в сознании присутствующих с этим эпитетом.

— Так что, если пострадает Кудо, то из больницы его Фудзимия разве что в морг заберет.

— А остальные чем успели провиниться? — поинтересовался Кроуфорд, пальцем указав Наги на примеченный им ошметок васаби.

— Какая, в сущности, разница? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Шульдих.

— Никакой. Но интересно же... — встрял Наое, возвращаясь к кулинарной магии.

Рыжий никак на реплику не отреагировал, занятый расправой над бутербродом.

— Брэд, может тебе стоит с ним поговорить.

— Думаешь, что у меня шансов убедить его больше, чем у тебя? – неожиданно серьёзно спросил Кроуфорд.

Телепат пожал плечами.

— Я мог убедить его силой, но ты же против подобного исхода. А от тебя, возможно, он воспримет это же предложение иначе. В конце концов, это простая психология.

Шульдих флегматично запил бутерброд.

— Наверное, стоит попробовать.

— Не расскажешь, почему так важно, чтобы эта компания держалась подальше от нашей цели?

— Не расскажу, — спокойно ответил Кроуфорд. Он давно уже сбился со счёта. Извечный ответ на этот вопрос давно набил оскомину и перешел в разряд неизбежного зла.

— Ненавижу это, — буркнул Шульдих, впрочем, получилось вяло. Скорее по привычке.

Молчание, повисшее в кухне, нарушила трель дверного звонка.

— Кого это принесло?

— Ты будешь удивлен, но это Фудзимия, — откликнулся рыжий.

Параноидальная привычка сканировать пространство вокруг себя не вытравливалась ничем.

— Пойду, открою, — прихватив с тарелки сэндвич, Кроуфорд отправился встречать неожиданного гостя.

Ран встретил жующего Брэда невозмутимым взглядом и, не спросив разрешения, зашел в квартиру. Избавился от обуви и прошел в гостиную.

— Здесь будем говорить или пойдем в кабинет? – спросил он, раздумывая, оккупировать ли диван или устроится в кресле.

В доме Шварц оказалось прохладно и неожиданно тихо. Почему-то Фудзимия думал, что у них непременно должен быть в доме бардак, как в комнате у Кудо, и шумно, как в оккупированной Кеном гостиной во время очередного матча.

— Пошли, — прожевав кусок, распорядился Кроуфорд, и провел гостя в кабинет, который по совместительству исполнял роль библиотеки.

— А у вас тут уютно, — в голосе Рана промелькнула легкая зависть.

— Чувствуй себя как дома…

— Только не забывай, что ты в гостях, и притом не в самых дружелюбно настроенных, — закончил за хозяина Фудзимия.

— Если тебе так спокойнее думать, — невозмутимо кивнул Кроуфорд и подпер собой стенку. – Чем обязан?

— Скорее, чем я обязан столь пристальному вниманию с вашей стороны? – Ран немигающе уставился в глаза собеседнику.

Тот иронично изогнул бровь.

— Позволь узнать, а, собственно, о чем ты?

— Кроуфорд, мы серьёзные люди, давай не будем играть, а поговорим о деле, — Фудзимия чуть нахмурился, но глаз не отвел.

— Наверное, ты полагаешь, что я на досуге вместо здорового сна, вкусного ужина, театра, прогулок, кино и книг только тем и занимаюсь, что предвижу своё, а также чужое будущее? – в голосе Кроуфорда послышалось легкое раздражение и усталость, но яда в нём было значительно больше.

— Хм, — Ран бесцеремонно пристроился задницей на рабочем столе Кроуфорда. – То есть те ребята, которые начали пасти меня сразу после общения с твоим телепатом, это не ваши шавки?

Брэд поправил очки, скрыв этим жестом мелькнувшее на лице удивление, и сухо отрезал:

— Наших псов так просто не засечь.

— Что ж… тогда я бы хотел сделать Шварц официальное предложение.

— Внимательно слушаю, — Кроуфорд скрестил на груди руки. Не часто коллеги переходили в разряд клиентов.

— Вы разберетесь с этими людьми, а я в свою очередь отправлю команду на внеплановый отпуск…

— ...на месяц, — быстро сориентировался Брэд.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Ран.

— В принципе, нас это устраивает. Только один вопрос… — Кроуфорд подошел к Фудзимии вплотную. – Почему ты не хочешь разобраться с этим сам?

— Ну… одна почтенная дама посоветовала мне обратиться за решением этой проблемы к врагам и тогда быть может у меня будет шанс выжить, — Ран говорил медленно, нехотя. Он не любил признаваться в собственной слабости.

— Ты веришь гадалкам? – удивился Кроуфорд.

— Ну, оракулы же существуют, — парировал собеседник и, спрыгнув со стола, протянул Кроуфорду руку для скрепления сделки.

— Репетировал? – усмехнулся он.

— Немного. Плохо вышло?

— Да нет… Думаю, надо ещё немного потренироваться, и ничто, кроме разреза глаз, не будет выдавать в тебе японца. Будешь вылитым гайдзином.

Фудзимия нежился в прохладе дома Шварц, когда в гостиную заглянул Шульдих.

— А вы с ним спите? – лениво спросил Ран.

Телепат встал, как вкопанный, и уставился на Фудзимию как на приведение.

— Чего? – ошарашено возмутился рыжий.

— Надо же, и правда, работает, — констатировал Ран. – Действительно, телепатия не нужна.

На журнальном столике рядом с его креслом лежала магистерская работа Шульдиха по «нетелепатическим влияниям».

Шульдих тряхнул головой и рухнул на диван. С удовольствием вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза.

— Тебе вредно находится в нашем доме. Ты начинаешь становиться таким же, как Кроуфорд… теоретиком.

— Разобрались? – проигнорировав замечание рыжего, Ран задал интересующий его вопрос.

— Парень с катаной привлек внимание полиции.

— Всего лишь? – неприятно удивился Фудзимия.

Шульдих повернул голову и посмотрел на нанимателя оценивающе.

— Всё-таки вы с Кроуфордом бы не сработались.

— Это почему же? – этот вопрос Рана не волновал, но рамки приличий требовали, чтобы он его озвучил.

— Вы оба слишком любите деньги. Прибыль бы не поделили.

За окном шел дождь. В комнате было тепло, но больной всё равно был укрыт двумя одеялами. Снотворное подействовало, и он провалился в благословенное беспамятство.

Кроуфорд вздохнул и углубился в книгу. До конца его дежурства оставалось ещё четыре часа, и ещё три придется дожидаться Шульдиха, который застрянет в пробке. «Портрет Дориана Грея» приятно оттягивал руку.

— Брэд? – тихий голос вырвал начинающего засыпать Кроуфорда из объятий Морфея. Он поднял голову.

Книга с глухим ударом упала на пол. Толстый ковер заглушил звук.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Ран? – спросил он, переместившись из кресла на постель больного.

— Как труп, по которому проехали катком… — выдохнул Фудзимия.

— Значит, идешь на поправку… — резюмировал Кроуфорд и проверил на ощупь температуру у подопечного.

— Я помню почтовый ящик, мальчишку, резкую боль… — Ран попробовал пошевелиться и скривился.

— Не дёргайся, — остудил его порыв Кроуфорд.

— Почему я жив? – отдышавшись и снова вернув себе способность говорить, спросил Ран. Перспектива всю жизнь отрабатывать Шварц своё спасение его не прельщала.

— Ну ты же нанял нас разобраться с твоим «предсказанием смерти», вот мы и разобрались, — пожал плечами Кроуфорд.

— Это было год назад. Формально вы свой контракт выполнили – убрали ищеек.

— Считай, что это разовая акция аттракциона неслыханной щедрости. Нам на том свете зачтется, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд.

Фудзимия прикрыл глаза и надолго замолчал.

— Почему?

— Моего врага могу убить только я, — шепнул Брэд, — а если я этого не делаю, то на это у меня есть веские причины.

— И ты мне о них не скажешь?

— Разумеется, нет. А теперь молчи и набирайся сил.

Кроуфорд вернулся в кресло и уткнулся в книгу. Иногда это чертовски удобно — быть оракулом: своё нежелание говорить правду можно легко списать на «таинственное будущее, которое не терпит вмешательств».


End file.
